


Dressing Up

by SolarMoon59



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMoon59/pseuds/SolarMoon59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: America dresses as a woman after losing a bet to his brother.  He pulls it off surprisingly well.  England loves it, and shows how much he does.<br/>England/America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for nerfbedsurfer during the 2014 UKUS Secret Santa exchange!

Rarely did Alfred Jones venture into new styles without being first prompted to do so. When new styles came, he might try them on for a while, test out the feel of material against his skin and the fluidity of movement that came with it. Those were times he could feel comfortable in new clothing, because he knew exactly what he was getting into. Being prompted was different, but at least those outfits were something familiar to him, something that was easily worn like new skin.

This was like throwing him into a mob of wolves dressed like a rabbit.

At least that was how he put it.

 

“Come on Al, you can do this. Just pretend everyone’s in their under-”

“You know that doesn’t work on me, Mattie!” Alfred’s fingers were fisted in the blue fabric of the blue A-line skirt dress he wore, sized to perfectly fit his curves and frame (Madeline loved to make sure they fit whether it was a dare or not), white stockings covering shaven legs down to his blue high-heels (not too high, since he’d never walked in them before).A small blue clip was in his hair, completing the outfit.

His sister only returned a soft chuckle. Ever since Madeline discovered herself, she made sure to make Alfred understand what it meant, including that gender didn’t really mean anything. Her first lesson however, was daring her brother after losing a bet to dress like a woman.

Madeline squeezed Alfred’s arm, hooked together as she led him towards a small cafe. “You look cute, Alf. Come on, I didn’t set all this up for nothing. You’re not getting out of this dare.”

Alfred internally groaned, slowly hooking out her fingers from the dress. Admittedly, he had looked into the mirror before… and damn, he did look amazing. His pouty lips covered in a red shine of lip gloss, black mascara and eye shadow brightened his blue eyes, and rosy blush finished the picture.

Some part of him liked how he looked this way, but another part made his stomach twist. What would Arthur say on this “dare” date? Would he even like this…? Would he yell at him, hate him? He swallowed, his curl bobbing with the motion.

His sister noticed, and a small smile touched her lips as she shifted her hand to hold Alfred’s. “It’ll be fine… he’ll love it. If you gotta, just blame it on me.”

“… I will.”

Madeline only laughed, pulling Alfred to a stop outside the cafe. Peering in through the glass door, Alfred could just see his boyfriend sitting at a table by himself in his usual beige sweatervest (did he ever wear anything else?). He felt his heart jump in his chest, and he turned away from his sister, breathing in deeply. “… o-okay. I’m gonna do it.” Before Madeline could say anything else, Alfred pushed open the door, standing tall and proud and he entered the small cafe.

Arthur had come here on Madeline’s request, being told adamantly that his boyfriend of three years had a surprise for him. He couldn’t fathom what Alfred could possibly come up with, and telling his sister to tell him? He could’ve come to him himself! Still, he was here for the idiot, his lovely idiot, so he had waited for him to show.

The first touch on the British man’s shoulder got his attention, turning to look at the offender with a pointed question on his tongue, only to lose his words in his throat as his gaze fell upon the tanned blond that stood behind him.

The most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

—-

“A dare hn?” Something like this from Madeline, Arthur couldn’t really be surprised by it. He sat across from his American date at the table, a coffee and muffin in front of Alfred, tea and a scone for himself. His eyes had never really stopped roaming over the male’s body. not when he was so tantalizingly close.

Alfred’s flustered expression amused him, did he now know how gorgeous he was? “Y-yea. She’s a real pain… setting all this up. I dunno what she expected, except to embarrass me.” Deep down, he actually wondered if she had known exactly what she was doing, because the look Arthur was giving him made his heart leap into his throat.

Maybe that was a good thing.

They chatted for a bit, mundane issues that neither really cared about. Rather, they were more focused on each other, vision raking in every inch of skin they could see, licking lips and heated gazes.

It was a wonder they managed to leave the cafe with their hands off each other, much less get into the car and get to the British man’s apartment still clothed.

With the front door locked the bedroom door was forced wide-open, roving hands and flailing limbs falling onto the bed.

—-

“A-ah fuck Arthur!” To think that dressing like a woman would have this much of an affect on his boyfriend! If only he had realized this sooner, he would tease Arthur to hell and back until he was being pinned down beneath his boyfriend’s lean body, skinned flushed a bright crimson against the fabric of his dress that he was still wearing, bunched up above his hips so Arthur could tease the prominent bulge in his panties.

Panties, Arthur couldn’t believe Alfred was wearing _panties_. Sky-blue panties that stood out against sweating tanned skin and the wet spot on his panties where he knew Alfred was dripping and-

Shit.

Restraining himself was a chore, and as much as he wanted to ravage the body beneath him until Alfred could no longer move and his body was drained, Arthur knew he wanted to enjoy the blonds new outfit a little longer.

So he traced the edge of the panties on his thighs, teasing where his thigh and hip meet and earning small gasps from Alfred as he lay those soft touches his skin. His other hand snuck under the bunched dress, caressing a pert nipple, before suddenly giving it a sudden twist, earning a rather loud “SHIT” from his boyfriend.

Licking his lips, he pulled the thin cloth to the side, releasing Alfred’s cock from the snugness.

“Beautiful.” Arthur glanced up when he heard a pop, watching him drizzle the white liquid over his fingers and rub them together. As Alfred prepared, Arthur sat back, ripping off his trousers and pants as quickly as he could, moaning as he fisted his own dick.

Flushed with excitement and pleasure, Alfred watched Arthur from under his lashes as he finished warming the lube, pressing his fingers against his own hole and hissing softly. Never taking his eyes from his, he slipped a digit inside his body, moaning lowly as he stretched himself, adding a second, and just as soon a third. He couldn’t help but smirk a bit when Arthur swallowed, knowing his lover could barely hold himself back.

“Hah, h-hurry up Artie, I-I can come without ya, you know.”

“Belt up.” Snatching the condom from the small table, Arthur fumbled with it as he pulled it on. Before he could reach for the lube though, Alfred’s hands were on his cock, massaging the lube over him as the British man trembled over him.

With a flourish, Alfred was pinned to the bed again, lips lock with Arthur’s as he filled him with his cock, trapping his love’s sounds as he pounded into him.

—-

Curled up against Arthur’s sides, arms wrapped round his waist, Alfred smiled in exhaustion, watching the slow rise and fall of his sleeping lovers chest.

Maybe dressing as a woman, dressing up like this, wasn’t so bad.


End file.
